As If
by Sayamynx
Summary: Songfic oneshot AU DHr Hermione catches her boyfriend Ron kissing Lavender and she breaks up with him. Ginny helps her and gives her a makeover, and she asks Draco to the Winter Ball. Hermione breaks someone's heart and fills someone else's. T for swearin


**As If**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the HP characters. Blaque sung the song 'As If'. I own the plot.

Note: I normally hate the Ron/Hermione coupling, so I wrote this fic. I'm more of a Draco/Hermione shipper, so that's what this is going to be. I'm using the song because my friend is going through something similar… sort of. So, Cas, this is dedicated to you!

Note 2: This is AU, so Dumbledore is still alive, and Draco is on the side of good.

----------

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Ron and Lavender broke apart from their kiss to see a very irate Hermione with tears streaming down her face.

"I thought something was going on, so I came to ask you," Hermione said coldly, glaring at them. "Now I can see I was right. It's over, Ron, so kiss my ass." Hermione turned to leave.

"Wait, Hermione!" Ron cried, turning to her. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"I almost forgot," Hermione pulled the ring off her finger and threw it at Ron's head. "You can have your ring back; it means nothing to me now."

Hermione stormed out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, sobbing silently, tears raining down her cheeks.

'How could he do this to me?' Hermione thought, walking slowly towards the Heads common room.

"Hermione!" a girl's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Hermione turned to see Ginny running towards her, who gasped when she saw Hermione's tear-streaked face.

"Oh, 'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione into a friendly hug.

"R-Ron was k-kissing L-Lavender," Hermione managed to get out before bursting into hysterical sobbing. She cried on Ginny's shoulder, not seeing the fury in Ginny's eyes.

Ginny pulled Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.

"Tiger's Eye," she said the password, and gently dragged Hermione to her dormitory.

Once in the dormitory, Ginny handed her best friend a box of tissues. "Ron's a bastard, Hermione. There are plenty of other men for you," Ginny tried to comfort her. Hermione giggled reluctantly; Ginny could always make her smile, no matter what.

"Thanks, Gin, I just don't know what to do right now. I mean, who would want me?" Hermione asked sadly. Ginny smirked at that.

"Do I hear a request for a Ginny Makeover?" Ginny had always been trying to get Hermione to let her give her a makeover. Maybe she'd get the chance today.

Hermione smiled. "You know, that might not be a bad idea."

---

After three more hours in Ginny's dorm, Hermione was looking in the mirror. But now, she absolutely loved how she looked.

Her mid-back length hair was tamed into curls that cascaded down her back in soft waves. All of her uniforms had been shortened and tightened magically. Her face held only lip gloss and a tiny bit of silver eye shadow.

"I'm… beautiful," Hermione whispered. Ginny smiled behind her.

"You'll catch everybody's attention now," Ginny pointed out happily. Hermione nodded happily. Then, Ginny became serious.

"You know, Mione, you don't need a guy in your life to be happy. Spend some time being single. The right guy will come along eventually, you just have to watch."

Hermione turned to her, and nodded. "I've always been an independent woman. I can easily take care of myself, but it's nice to have best friend like you."

The two girls smiled, then laughed together. They hugged happily and started gossiping about Lavender and Ron. They couldn't wait until dinner!

-----

Draco listened to everything that happened in the bathroom. He felt sorry for Hermione, but he was also happy; ever since they had become friends at the end of their sixth year, he had had a huge crush on her. Now she was single, and he could have his chance!

He started following her at a safe distance. He saw Ginny Weasley run up to her, and knew that he wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

He went back to the Heads Common room, to think everything over. He really wanted to be with Hermione, but he couldn't rush her.

Little did he know, that Hermione had a huge crush on him, too.

-----

"So, Mione," Ginny started. "Is there anyone else you have your eye on?" Hermione immediately blushed, and Ginny smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes. Who?" Ginny asked, jumping up and down on the bed. Hermione blushed harder.

"Well, um, you know who I live with?" Hermione started, and Ginny squealed.

"YOU LIKE DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny practically yelled. Hermione moaned and buried her head in her arms.

"Please, Gin, let the whole world know," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Sorry, but this is too good!" Ginny squealed again. Hermione looked puzzled.

"What do you mean this is too good?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smirked a Malfoy smirk. "Because Draco likes you too."

-----

Draco met up with his best friend Blaise on the way down to dinner.

"Hey man. Any news on the Granger front?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded.

"Weasel was caught snogging Brown. Hermione dumped him and Ginny Weasley took her back to Gryffindor."

Blaise smirked. "You're in luck then. She's free." Draco smirked too, and they made their way over to the Slytherin table.

-----

Ginny and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, laughing and talking. As soon as they entered the Hall, it grew dead silent. The whole school knew about Hermione and Ron. But Hermione didn't seem to care about it at all. She was just happy with Ginny.

But that wasn't the only reason the Hall had grown quiet. No, they were all staring at what could possibly be the two most beautiful girls in Hogwarts.

Draco and Blaise's jaws dropped as they stared. Draco was breathless as he looked at the angel walking past his table. His heart fluttered as she glanced over and caught his eye, and his heart stopped when she winked at him.

Blaise turned to Draco as the talking started again; Draco was still staring at Hermione, his mouth still open. Blaise smirked.

"I think you're in luck, mate. I think she likes you, too."

Draco shook his head violently and closed his mouth. Hermione didn't like him… Did she?

-----

Hermione and Ginny walked towards Gryffindor table, still giggling. They sat down next to Harry and across Lavender and Ron. They had planned this, of course; this was phase one of revenge for Hermione.

Ron was staring at Hermione and Lavender was glaring at her. Hermione didn't care; she just had to ignore them and talk to Harry and Ginny. That was the plan, anyway; make it look like it hadn't affected her.

Ginny started by asking about the Winter Ball that was coming up. Ron immediately blushed and Lavender giggled nervously. Hermione gasped and said, loudly and deliberately, "OMG! I, like almost forgot! I have to talk to Draco about the planning. Then we have to go to Hogsmeade to get dresses. It will be soo much fun!"

Ginny had to control herself from laughing. "You mean Draco will be wearing a dress too?"

Hermione and Ginny both giggled at the looks on the other faces. Hermione glanced over at Draco who was listening in on their conversation. Hermione smirked and said, "Of course not. He wouldn't look half as sexy in a dress than if he wore a suit."

Ginny and Hermione both burst out laughing at the looks on Harry, Ron, and Lavender's faces. But the real clincher was when Hermione winked at Draco again, he blushed beetroot and had to leave the Great Hall.

-----

Hermione walked with Ginny back to the Heads room. She left Ginny and said the password to get in.

"Scarlet Serpent"

Hermione saw that the common room was empty and began to sing softly the song that she and Ginny would perform at the Ball.

Draco walked down the stairs of his dormitory and heard Hermione singing. He couldn't hear the words, but thought her voice was beautiful.

As he heard her stop, he started to clap. Hermione whipped around and blushed when she saw him standing there.

"You have a beautiful voice, Hermione," Draco said softly, walking towards her.

Hermione blushed harder. "Thanks," she murmured.

They sat down and started planning the Ball, occasionally accidentally brushing hands. Hermione blushed each time this happened.

Finally, the Ball was planned, and they both went up to their respective dormitories.

-----

It was the night of the Ball. Every day so far, Ron had tried to get back together with Hermione. Each time, Hermione ignored him and walked away. The day before the Ball, Hermione had enough courage to ask someone out.

Draco was her very ecstatic date for the Ball. He was currently escorting her down to the Great Hall where the ball was being held.

Hermione told him she had to find Ginny for a surprise. He agreed she could go, and she went to find her best friend.

She found Ginny, just before Ron asked again if she would dance with him.

"Hell no, Ron, now piss off and listen to the song we're about to sing. It's dedicated to you, so pay attention."

Ron slunk off again, and Hermione and Ginny took to center stage. Hermione grabbed the magical microphone.

"Welcome, students, to the Winter Ball!" there was applause, and she continued. "First off, Ginny Weasley and I are going to perform a song for you. Ronald, listen up and listen well, this is for you."

The two girls set the music up, and began to sing:

_Yo, yo (ooh yeah)  
Let me explain this to you  
See I'm not gonna let you run me  
How we're gonna do it is  
I'm gonna run you _

You, you've got a lot of nerve  
I guess you haven't heard  
I'm doin' fine out here on my own  
You, you think that you can come  
Around here for some fun  
But boy you've got a lot to learn

Don't shake your head from side to side  
Saying that you've changed enough  
That you see the light  
Cuz you just say what you say  
And want your way  
And it's that game that you play  
It's a little late

As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

You seem to think that I (I)  
Ain't got no sense of pride (Pride)  
Well boy you got a weird perception now (Yo)  
Of what it is to love (Love)  
And I am sure because (Because)  
You got the look of desperation

Don't shake your head from left to right  
Saying that you will when you won't ever see the light  
And you just say what you say and want your way  
And it's that game that you play  
It's a little late

As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, catch my drift  
Baby as if

I, I got places to go (Go)  
With people you don't know (You don't know 'em)  
We're gonna dance all nice and slow (Ha, ha, ha)

Don't shake your head from left to right  
Saying that you've changed and now you're on my side  
Cause you know you just want some lucky charm  
And it's that game that you play  
So I'm moving on

As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So be a dear, disappear  
Maybe I'm not being clear  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let you try and be my friend  
It's the end, take the hint  
Baby as if.

The girls finished the song with smirks on their faces. The whole Hall was quiet at first, but then the applause started.

Hermione ran over to Draco as Ron was chasing her. Ron caught up to her as she hugged him.

"Hermione… You didn't mean that, did you?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"How thick could you get?" She asked, disgust evident in her voice.

Ron slouched slightly. "So you won't take me back?"

Hermione smirked. "As if," she answered, and then turned back to Draco to meet his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.

----------

Well, did you like? Plz review, and give me suggestions for other stories that I could write.


End file.
